1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a child carrier and more particularly to a floatable child seat/carrier with low density material spaced from the center of gravity of the seat/carrier to provide a torsion force on the seat/carrier when the seat/carrier is immersed in water to urge the seat/carrier to an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common problems of the known devices of the conventional types are the need for a ballasting material contained within or attached to the structure or components of the child carrier. This can render the carrier subject to misuse as the weight can be excessive and may lead to the heavy ballast components being detached or emptied which can hinder or completely disable the carrier""s ability to float or upright itself and the child contained within.
Various carrier devices have been constructed for protecting a child from total immersion in a body of water; however none of the known prior art devices offer all of the new and unique features of the present invention in combination.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,620,570; 4,516,806; 4,725,253; 4,798,551; 4,799,910; 5,279,237; 5,409,411; 5,514,020; 5,733,003; 6,036,563; and, 6,059,360. Applicant is also aware of French Patent Nos. 1,390,534 and 2,532,907.
Many combinations of child carriers have been constructed to provide for a carrier that provides protection to the child from total immersion and or drowning. Most require a form of ballast that serves to upright and stabilize the carrier once it has entered a body of water. These ballasts are typically of a high-density material such as sand, gravel, metal or water which are contained in, or attached to the structure of the carrier. Some ballasts weigh upwards of 30 pounds which can make the carrier too heavy to readily move about from place to place. The possibility exists that the ballast container may be emptied or various weights attached to handles or other parts of a carrier may be detached or moved to an improper position by user""s of the carriers because the heavy ballast components are in the way of easy portability and use. This can lead to a non-functional self-righting carrier at the very time it is needed most.
The present invention is brought forth as a combination of features that are light weight, permanently attached and utilize water as a ballast for self righting but do not require the heavy ballast water to be contained in the carrier except when the carrier should fall into a body of water. At the time of immersion a chamber will fill with water and provide a self-righting rotational force in addition to that gained from a unique arrangement of flotation materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved infant flotation seat/carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an infant flotation seat/carrier that will quickly right itself to a normal upright position from any other position in the water without the use of ballast weight being built into the structure of the carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an infant flotation seat/carrier that is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and simple and efficient to use.
With the above and other objects in view, the present invention consists of the combination and arrangement of parts hereinafter more fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawing and more particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that changes may be made in the form, size, proportions and minor details of construction without departing from the spirit or sacrificing any of the advantages of the invention.